herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Monsters
Hero Siege offers many different monsters that can spawn with many different enhancements. Monster Variants * Common * Uncommon **Noted by 2 shields next to its name **Larger in size **Increased Health and Damage **Better chance of enhancement (see above) (unconfirmed) **May gain additional abilities * Rare **Noted by marks and horns next to its name. **Has more health **Deals more damage **May gain additional abilities Enhancements: * Juggernaut':' Casts a spike ball and chain that will land on the player spot causing high damage for every instance the player remains in contact with the spiked ball component. * Lighting: Releases several yellow lighting balls when hit by the player or minion, causing rapid damage to the player per instance of contact with the lightning balls. * Firey: Sets the player on fire when hit, causing rapid DPS to the player over several seconds. * Ranged resistance: Immune to ranged attacks (when playing as a ranged class, you can still hit it from close range.) * Cold: Freezes the player for one second on hit. * Arcana: Spawns arcane rays/beams of magical energy that rotate at a 360 degree angle to a fixed point, these beams deal damage for each instant the player is touching them. * Orbital Lightning: Summons large orbs of blue lightning to random points near the enhanced monster - these orbs damage the player each second while in contact with the orb, and also spawns additional miniature lightning orbs that shoot out linearly, damaging the player on contact. * Mortar: Shoots four-to-five balls of flaming mortar from the monster landing in random locations near the aimed direction, these mortar bombs damage the player on contact and also ignite the ground for several seconds after the initial impact - this causes additional damage to the player on contact. List of monsters and their stats: (work in progress) DMG = DMG / hit Rats Dune Rat= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. |-|Enraged Dune Rat= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. |-|Elder Rat= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. |-|Diseased Mouse= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. Very rare Special Version and very dangerous! |-|Rat Nest= Spiders Spider Sibling= |-|Giant Spider= Web: Fires a web upon the ground that slows the player if walked upon |-|Arachnid Mother= Maggots Blood Maggot= Fires pink globs onto the ground which deals massive damage if stepped into. The shot never lands in melee range or farther away than a few blocks from the maggot. It can however fire through walls. |-|Corpse Maggot= Uses acid spit and shoots acid in all directions in a circular pattern away from itself. |-|Devouring Worm= The third maggot is a bigger variant of the smaller ones. When killed it immediately spawns 3 corpse maggots that shoots their poison right away, so keep moving when you kill it. |-|Maggot Dune= Skeleton (melee) Skeleton Warrior= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Skeleton Champion= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Skeletal Ancestor= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Skeleton Den= Skeleton (ranged) Skeleton Archer= Fires one arrow towards the player. The melee damage hits for slightly less per hit than the arrows but strikes faster. |-|Undead Marksman= Same as Skeleton Archer but fires 2''' consecutive shots before "reloading". Can cast arrow rain which causes arrows to fire down from the sky on to the ground in a designated lite circular area. |-|Fallen Sharpshooter= Same as Skeleton Archer but fires '''3 consecutive shots before "reloading". |-|Spectral Marksman= Mimics Mimic= |-|Flesh Eater= Wendigos Wendigo= Movement Speed significantly increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Wendigo Scavenger= Movement Speed significantly increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Throngcroft= Movement Speed significantly increases when its near to the player or its allies. Unknowns Little Unknown= |-|Faceless Horror= Casts Spiky Ball which sends a bouncy spiky ball in the player's direction. Shoots up a green toxic ball which hits the ground and turns into a swarm of flies, which attack the player. |-|Unknown= Casts Spiky Ball which sends a bouncy spiky ball in the player's direction. Shoots up a green toxic ball which hits the ground and turns into a swarm of flies, which attack the player. Skeleton Warriors Skeleton Warrior= Whirlwind: Self-Explanatory. |-|Chilling Warrior= Whirlwind: Self-Explanatory. Skeleton Mages Skeleton Mage= Casts lightning ball which sends a ball of lightning in the players direction |-|Skeleton Archmage= Casts Charged Bolts which sends balls of lightning out in random directions. Ents Ent Sapling= |-|Horror Branch= |-|Deadwood= Goblins Goblin= |-|Treasure Goblin= Moves rather quickly dropping coins along the way, Once killed drops a bunch of coins. But you have to be fast when killing it because it will teleport away. |-|Treasure Master= Moves rather quickly dropping coins along the way, Once killed drops a bunch of coins. But you have to be fast when killing it because it will teleport away. |-|Devilkin= Flames of Agony: Spews out flames from his mouth for a brief time. |-|Goblin Cave= Bombers Bomber= Throw Bomb: Self-explanatory. |-|Bomb Expert= Throw Bomb: Self-explanatory. Bombardment: Hails bombs from the designated lite circular area for a brief time. |-|Manic Bomber= Throw Bomb: Self-explanatory. Bombardment: Hails bombs from the designated lite circular area for a brief time. Imps |-|Imp= |-|Nether Imp= |-|Devil Breed= Horrors Horror= Makes a screeching noise then shoots 2 bullet projectiles to the player, can bypass walls. |-|Awoken Horror= Makes a screeching noise then shoots 2 bullet projectiles to the player, can bypass walls. Apparations Apparation= Casts Glacial Nova sending ice shards in all directions, which can cause you to freeze when struck |-|Frozen Curse= |-|Frost Apparation= Dragon Whelps Dragon Whelp= Casts Fire Surge sending fire balls in every direction |-|Ice Dragon Whelp= |-|Pinky= Jormungars Jormungar= |-|Ravenous Jormungar= Casts Impaling Spikes which causes spikes to come up from the ground towards the player, this does a fatal amount of damage if hit Yetis Yeti= Bees Bee= Sting: Fires three slow moving bullets to the player. |-|Desert Bee= Sting: Fires three slow moving bullets to the player. |-|Wasp Queen= Sting: Fires five slow moving bullets to the player. Goliaths Goliath= |-|Desert Beast= |-|Sand Goliath= Voodoo Dolls Voodoo Doll= Decay: Explodes then spreads out fast moving bullets in all directions, can bypass walls and has unlimited range. Each bullet deals moderate damage. The skill only activates if this monster has been killed. |-|Fetish Voodoo Doll= Decay: Explodes then spreads out fast moving bullets in all directions, can bypass walls and has unlimited range. Each bullet deals moderate damage. The skill only activates if this monster has been killed. |-|Stygian Puppet= Decay: Explodes then spreads out fast moving bullets in all directions, can bypass walls and has unlimited range. Each bullet deals moderate damage. The skill only activates if this monster has been killed. Mummies Mummy= |-|Embalmed King= |-|Mummy Crypt= Spouses Spouse= |-|Ghost Spouse= Can gap close to the player. Haunt: Becomes invisible for a time, but still susceptible. |-|Deadly Widow= Can gap close to the player. Haunt: Becomes invisible for a time, but still susceptible. Golems Golem= Earth's Wrath: Shoots the ground outward in four directions in the shape of a plus, its medium range. |-|Greater Rock Elemental= Earth's Wrath: Shoots the ground outward in four directions in the shape of a plus, its medium range. Stalagmites: Throws and scatters rocks around the monster. Rocks flashes yellow which indicates as an delay before exploding. |-|Avalachion= Earth's Wrath: Shoots the ground outward in four directions in the shape of a plus, its medium range. Stalagmites: Throws and scatters rocks around the monster. Rocks flashes yellow which indicates as an delay before exploding. Kiwis AKiwi= |-|Ancient Kiwi= Fujis Fuji= |-|Master Fuji= |-|Sensei=